My Love
by Auza-Isaka-Winner
Summary: heero finds himself recollecting memories of relena as he raises his daughter. Warning: Deathfic
1. Song for the Fic

**Song to the Fanfic**

**My immortal – Evanescence**

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have, all of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have, all of me

I'd love to walk away  
And pull myself out of the rain  
But I cant leave without you  
I'd love to live without  
The constant fear and endless doubt  
But I can't live without you

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When youd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have, all of me

**Enjoy the Fanfic**


	2. Gunshots Hurting You

Heero watched the small watch on his wrist for the time to arrive and he then looks out into the darkness at the base and as soon as the digit changes there is an explosion in the hangar area. He then holds his gun steady as he makes his way to the base. This mission mattered everything on strategy, accuracy and execution.

Heero for a good thing had all of these, for he was nicknamed the perfect soldier, and it wasn't for nothing either. But the fact of the matter was, he wasn't perfect, but indeed far from it. A dread filled his body as he entered the base, the halls were totally empty. He moved further to his destination to find a room with a handful of OZ soldiers protecting relena peacecraft and someone else.

_Had they kidnapped relena? No she came on her own free will._ He explained to himself inside his head. Worse came to worse and now a few OZ soldier's remained. Heero suddenly took a shot to find himself now out of ammo, he felt time slow down as he stood there helpless. _Helpless? No, not helpless. I_ _can still fight back!_

He took out his knife and raced at one of the soldiers. Everything seemed a blur from there as he killed the guy but all he remember is something happening and then he was sitting against the wall. A soldier stood before him aiming a gun at his head. As the soldier's finger tensened on the trigger he closed his eyes fully prepared to die.

Then as the gunshot sounded a shriek erupted from the other girl in the room. Then someone fell on him, he opened his eyes smelling a familiar sment that took his mind back to when he was truly happy.

MWM

Heero looked behind him down the isle of the church to see relena in a long white wedding dress that made her look like an angel walking towards him. He let a smile slip onto his face and people could tell that this made heero truly happy.

a year later heero had a sudden rush of excitement when he got a call from relena saying that she wasminutes away from labor. he might of been a little late when he got to the house but the fact is that he got there. he got to hold _his_ child andthe baby girl instantly became friends with him without realizing it.

it has been two years since he was married and his daughter is now one. he has spent alot of time away from work with his daughter spending quality time. every other weekend relena even joined them.

then when heero wnet on this mission he knew that he was risking his life, but what he found out isn't what he thought it to be.

MWM

Heero opens his eyes after smelling that scent, the scent of peach perfume. _Relena... no..._ he looks at her face "why, relena?" he asked only to get a soft answer "Be...because I love you... heero..." he looked up and glared at the soldier. his fire to kill become stronger. and by the time he was done all the guardswere dead.

T B C...

Next time...

Heero stands with his daughter infront of the freshlydug grave, heero is pale from lake of sleep and his daughter is standing at his side. she looks at him "daddy, is mommy sweeping?"Heero nods "yes, she is... and she is never waking up..."his daughter still doesn't understand "why?" Heero looks down at her "Because she is dead... but she is still with you..." he crouches down in front of her "she is right here" he taps the spot where her heart is "she lives inside you, so remember that whenever you want her." the little girl nodsand then smiles "Mommy's watching over us right?" heero smiles lightly and nods his head slightly.


End file.
